cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Úglúchkgágki Máitcháing
Úglúchkgágki Máitcháing, meaning War of Invaders, was a great war that was fought between the ugluh and the nargds (and later the khârg on the side of the nargds). The war was a culmination of generations worth of slavery endured by the nargds in the northern parts of Nargd'Hcuthd. The tensions in this area increased to the point where entire tribes of the nargds rose up in opposition against the ugluh, though they were quickly put down. Eventually, the war grew to involve most of Nargd'Hcuthd, with millions of nargds fighting throughout the war. The war was a nargd victory and resulted in the ugluh being forced back to Asterl Bzasmim. The war resulted in the perfection of a military technique of the nargds involving hordes of horse archers that would cause great trouble in both Eusiac and Mesicarid, influencing cultures such as the Osluths. Cause There were several causes to the War of Invaders. The most apparent cause was a nargd desire to end the hundreds of years of ugluh slavery over them. While many tribes of the nargds took slaves, custom demanded that only male combatants on the losing side of a conflict would be taken, in reparation and to strengthen the victorious part further. The ugluh, quite conversely to this rule, enslaved entire villages and forcing thousands of women and children into the bitter cold of Asterl Bzasmim, where most died within a few years. This was despite the ugluh religious custom adhered to at that time that slaves were to be treated respectfully and not be over-exerted. Several other causes have been identified for the war, though they are regarded as being of lesser importance than the primary factor. One secondary factor is the rise of many nargdoc tribes in central Nargd'Hcuthd that, in an unchecked and rapid expansion, pushed north, bringing them into conflict with the ugluh that had occupied the region. These minor skirmishes quickly turned into major conflicts as more nargdoc tribes flooded north, both in search of new land and to avoid threats further south. Another secondary cause of the war was the realisation of many nargds, including Úlch'chkigimáigchkigiaalg'ugú, who was the leader of the largest nargdoc faction, that the ugluh would continue to push south into Nargd'Hcuthd in an effort to gain more slaves. In this way, the war can be viewed as a pre-emptive assault by the nargds on the ugluh. War Beginning The initial phase of the war, which was nearly-indistinguishable from the skirmishes that preceded the conflict, involved around fifty thousand nargdoc soldiers on the edge of the ugluh-controlled regions. The attacks were small and badly-coordinated and they were quickly and easily repelled by the well-trained ugluh garrison forces. These attacks involved mass charges of nargdoc infantry, ill-supported by archers and cavalry, against ugluh-controlled fortresses and they were quickly defeated by the Ugluhian mages. Of the several hundred attacks which happened within the first ten years of the war, less than a quarter of them resulted in successes for the nargds. These few successes had in common a great presence of nargdoc mounted and ranged troops, which would eventually blend in the following decades to result in the greatly-skilled mounted archers of the nargds. Middle Ugluh Counter-attack In the early years of the war, the ugluh had been involved in a war in their own territory, in which all the Houses, or Bzysmi as they were known in Yalmarr, were fighting amongst each other. This conflict meant that only garrisons could be afforded in Nargd'Hcuthd and all nargdoc attacks went unpunished. Any victory for the ugluh was ultimately worthless, as they were unable to capitalise and push the nargds back. When the war eventually finished, which much of Nargd'Hcuthd coming under the control of Xurghl Bzasmi, there was a massive counter-attack launched, aimed at shocking the nargds into submission and conquering more land. The counter-attack was the largest single assault ever mounted in Nargd'Hcuthd at that time and involved at least one hundred thousand ugluh in the beginning (increasing to double that number towards the end), working in co-ordination with each other. Their assault was supported by a mixture of mages and archers, with cavalry operating as scouts. The initial attacks were extremely successful and the ugluh were victorious in many battles, even where there existed a one to five ratio of ugluh to nargds (such as at the Battle of Mátgálungi). Within less than a decade, the ugluh had pushed as far south as Stjerkaj and the armies of the nargds were repeatedly destroyed, despite the amount of advantages they had. By the time the attack was slowed (due to increasing length of supply lines and harassment from bandits and partisans), three hundred thousand nargds lay dead or injured, with twice that number taken prisoner. The ugluh had suffered a comparitively tiny loss of sixty thousand soldiers. Khârgi Entrance into the War For long, the khârg had looked favourably upon the nargds, viewing them as relatives to the hardeteels. The war between the ugluh and the nargds shocked many of the khârg living in the Murstag Mountains. The khârg appealed to the king of Khâmol-Sûltra to assist the nargds. Originally, the king vacillated and denied their requests. The ugluh were powerful and could have threatened the khârg living in the area (which, so far, they had neglected to enslave). However, the king slowly grew in favour of military action and sent an ultimatum to Xurghl Bzasmi. The ultimatum requested that all ugluh troops fall back to Asterl Bzasmim and free all nargdoc slaves in their territory and was thus denied. Within a year, over three thousand khârg arrived in Nargd'Hcuthd, crushing the ugluh at the Battle of Gángk-Gargk and stopping the momentum of the ugluh's assault. Their arrival was celebrated all over Nargd'Hcuthd and even in the far south of the region, in what was to become Dirich, which had been untouched by war, the nargds worshipped the khârg as their saviours. Despite this joy, the ugluh were quickly able to adapt to this threat and continued their advance. Final Years Ugluh Invasion Fails Several key battles are given as the cause for the collapse of the ugluh invasion. Already over-stretched and outnumbered, the ugluh had been forced to deal with more enemies with less men and the vast majority of their most skilled veterans had been slain in the Battle of Gángk-Gargk or in similar skirmishes. At the Battle of Nappánapngi, the first battle in which the mounted troops of Úlch'chkigimáigchkigiaalg'ugú were used to great effect, the ugluh force was completely routed. The battle shocked the ugluh generals as, not only had the forces been even in terms of numbers, the nargds had lost a relatively small amount of their force and were able to drive north. The Battle of Tiilichg had a similar effect on the hierarchy of the ugluh. A mixture of khârgi and nargdoc troops had butchered the numerically-superior ugluh force in a massive charge from all direction. The battle made the fact that the ugluh were overstretched painfully aware to all, as the entire army had been encircled and surrounded. These battles, and many others, caused the frontline of the Ugluhian army to collapse. Their armies had reached central Nargd'Hcuthd within twenty years, causing the deaths of as many as a million nargds. In five years, they would lose all this territory at the cost of two hundred thousand of their soldiers. Nargd Counter-Attack By autumn of the year in which the Battle of Nappánapngi, the front had stilled. Excepting a few clashes along the border, caused by over-excited nargds charging without orders against the ugluh, there was no fighting until the summer of the next year. The delay was followed by a massive charge against the Ugluhian forces stationed on the border, driving them north. Within a few months, the ugluh had withdrawn as far north as Dilchdál'gárch, following an impressive spearhead undertaken by Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú. Rather than continue north, and potentially make the same mistake as the ugluh had made, Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú set up a defensive line to the south of Dilchdál'gárch, known at that time as Tcháingiaalg'ugú Tiilichdálgárgárgmi, and sent several armies into Stjerkaj, in which the people had sided with the ugluh. This conflict became a hotly-contested war, which would decide the outcome of Úglúchkgágki Máitcháing and ulitmately resulted in a victory for Úlch'chkigimáig'chkihiaalg'ugú, enabling him to conquer the region of Stjerkaj (known to his people as Stchárga). This war lasted for four years and ended as the nargds and khârg launched a second assault. This second assault opened with the Battle of Dilchdál'gárch, in which the ugluh force was surrounded and destroyed. Similar scenes were witnessed by the ugluh facing the khârg in the west of Nargd'Hcuthd. A three-pronged attack across the whole front forced the ugluh back to Osluthia and destroyed their resolve. The Battle for Osluthia At the entrance to Osluthia, in which the ugluh had constructed a line of mighty forts, the ugluh generals hoped to halt the nargds and perhaps even surround them using the troops in the east bay of Stjerkaj to flank the nargd and khârg armies. The fortresses were almost as great as those that the khârg had built and early attacks to capture them had resulted in failure. Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú, now the undisputed leader amongst the nargdoc forces, met with his khârg counterpart, Zaken-Mîkûth, to discuss the next phase of the assault. Despite ugluh attempts to sabotage the meeting, the consensus was reached that the khârg would spearhead an attack on the forts as a diversionary tactics. At the same time, the nargds would sail along the coast and encircle the fortresses, surrounding them. The plan worked almost completely, with total success only stopped by an ugluh army under the command of Demasmilinzdrazm, meaning Face of God in Yalmarr. Demasmilinzdrazm, despite having only ten thousand ugluh, defeated fifty-thousand nargds in the Battle of Demasmilinzdrazm Astism, meaning the Battle of Demasmilinzdrazm's Spirit. This loss fustrated Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú but provoked a grudging respect for the ugluh general. Demasmilinzdrazm was hailed as a hero in Asterl Bzasmim but failed to replicate his great success in a subsequent battle, in which Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú sent over two hundred thousand nargd troops to beat the greatest general in the ugluh army. Demasmilinzdrazm, though unable to win the battle, fell back with his force before the nargds could reach him, preserving a large part of the remaining ugluh force. This tactical withdrawal would allow the ugluh to dictate some terms to the nargds at the peace treaty at the conflict's end. The End of the War With Demasmilinzdrazm's withdrawal from the battle, the region of Osluthia was liberated. The nargds and the khârg had suffered many casualties (in fact, the war was the bloodiest conflict in history and retained that title until the formation of the Mithraleenean Empire) and were exhausted. The ugluh were similarly fatigued, although their homeland had not been ravaged as Nargd'Hcuthd had. Peace was eventually agreed to at Paáingiaalg'ugú Gárlúlginguiaalg'uguú, meaning the Sovreignty of the Tent, and the original terms were harsh towards the ugluh. The terms dictated were that all slavery within Asterl Bzasmim would halt and all slaves would be released (including non-nargds), the ugluh would repay every single nargdoc tribe for damages, award the khârg with riches and would pay homage to Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú. Despite the great nargdoc victory, they and their khârgi allies were in no state to enforce such harsh terms. The first term was lessened to only apply to nargdoc slaves, while the second and third terms remained unchanged. The fourth term was completely ignored and unenforced. In return, for the fulfilment of these terms, the nargds and the khârg agreed to not invade Asterl Bzasmim, much to the anger of many nargds who had endured much hardship at the hands of the ugluh. Another term was that Stjerkaj would avoid direct rule by Úlch'chkigimáigchkigiaalg'ugú and instead become a vassal. While met by opposition from many of the nargdoc leaders, including Úlch'chkigimáigchkigiaalg'ugú, the khârg agreed to this term, fearful of the power that Úlch'chkigimáig'chkigiaalg'ugú already held. Effects and Aftermath Famous Battles and Events Category:History Category:Events Category:Wars